Little Love Castle
by penned-name
Summary: Kyoya is a supporting actor from the top rated show: Little Love castle. Once a popular child star, Kyoya was forced by his father to get out of the show and regain his popularity through a reality show. Kyoya's life stirred up as Haruhi enters his life
1. Chapter 1

"Coming through! Popcorn! Popcorn! It's drooling time for sister Haruhi!!!" Holding a bowl of freshly microwaved popcorn with his cute little hands, he skipped happily towards the sala set.

"Ooooh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Golden strands of hair played with the wind as he tiptoed with his left, then with his right foot. Few popped kernels dropped from the bowl. He was already unbalanced, almost falling in his front fast.

Seeing this, the lady on a blue tee stretched her hands to grab the bowl to prevent a what-could-have –been disaster.

"Honey!"

That was her initial reaction as her slender arms tightly secured the bowl. She was Indian-seated on the floor, a pillow rested on her legs. Haruhi held the bowl immediately up, as Honey fell face forward towards the pillow.

"How many times I have told you don't be that excited? It's still the commercial, and why do pot holders exists if you are not to use them anyway?"

"Eh? I guess to hold pots, not bowls?" He hoisted his face up from the pillow, his eyes blinking. He then sat up straight and faced Haruhi. He flashed a bigger smile.

Haruhi made a tsking sound. "The point is, you should have used something that could have sipped the bowl's heat." She then smiled as well and messed the little guy's hair. "Good thing our popcorns are still intact. They are a must for---"

"_Little love castle_ watching time!!!!!" Honey shouted, pointing on the television screen. Haruhi was immediately glued on the TV, already turning red. She just couldn't hide the feeling. It was evident that she was turning giddy. The television show's theme music played on the airwaves….

"_Little love castle, little love castle, hustle the bustle of the love airing whistle… stam, stam, stadidam, the story of you and me inside the love castle, like a fairy tale come true when you my princess wore the mantle…"_

Haruhi was readying herself to shriek even before her favorite character appeared on the show's opening song. During the part where the princess was walking in the garden, three gardeners where doing the plants from afar. That was the time when Haruhi shrieked and became redder.

"_Stam, stadidam damm… I'll take care of you and love you well… stamstam…"_

Because of being too excited, the bowl that she secured toppled down from the pillow. Now, the three seemed to be unimportant characters where out of the scene. The scene was already showing a medium close up of the princess with a knight hugging her.

"… _if it's only a dream, then let's put it to extremes… Little love castle, little love castle…"_ After that last word, the opening song of the show ended and immediately went back to commercials.

"Uhm, teehee Haruhi, getting back, what was it that supposed to be intact and secured for the Little love castle watching time?"

Haruhi then looked on the floor around her. Popcorn was scattered around the place. She just scratched her head and blushed again. "Ah, Uhm… Ehehehe" She laughed weakly. She then ran towards the refrigerator, grabbed something and looked shyly to Honey.

"Hehe, I think I am better off with this potato chips…" She said giving off a weak laugh.

--------

"That wasn't fun at all. Kyouya only appeared by a matter of seconds today. And on a flashback! Not even on a new scene!" Honey said to Haruhi as he digged in his hands on the potato chips.

Haruhi just took a deep breath. She then stood up and started to clean the scattered popcorns. "Would you just help me here Honey??"

"Nah, I don't like to, big sister, it was your mess anyway… Don't pass to me your negative mood. I know you are sad and all that Kyouya's appearance was for a tiny-winy bit, but it's not a reason for you to boss me around."

Haruhi just gave a soft laugh. "I'm not bossing you around little guy. Just because your cute doesn't mean you are excused on dirty work. And, let me correct you. I'm not in a bad mood." Haruhi smiled as he picked some popcorn and placed it back on the bowl.

"Yes you are. I know you wanted more of Kyouya." Honey teased. "Look, you are even wearing a print of his face on your blue shirt."

Again, Haruhi blushed. "I just can't help it. There's something with that supporting actor I really like. Maybe his mysterious characteristics I suppose? Or his lonely looks? It just makes me wanna make him happy." She dreamily hugged the bowl she is holding.

"Yea, I had been wondering why of all the characters, you fell for that small-roled personality. I don't even get it why a gardener is wearing glasses, that's so weird for me. I know he used to be famous during his childhood days, but now, he's loosing his charm. I guess it's really the glasses, he has to take it out. Yes that's it!" Honey said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, at least he is acting his age. And hot for the kind, with or without the glasses. Unlike you who remains popular in school because you are trying to look young! Ha!"

"Am not trying! This is all me! Naturally me, Haruhi." Honey blinked.

"Fine. Just help me here and maybe later I treat you some ice cream and maybe a lot of cakes if you are good. And please, stop calling me big sister. Not that I despise to be your friend, but people might think we are blood related. And besides, you are older than me."

"Ok. But promise me the ice cream ok? And the cakes! You know how I love cakes! Then maybe later we'll bump in to Kyouya on the street."

"Yeah right whatever. Like the bumping is to happen." And so, Haruhi went back on picking up popcorns.

………………………………

Three guys are walking on the street. Two identical redheads are sandwiching a tall lean black haired guy who is wearing glasses. To how composed the man in the middle is, was to the opposition of the other two.

"Why are there no people looking in to us? Aren't we actors? Haven't they recognized us?" One of the red haired asked. He was talking to an identical face of his, passing his eyes through the handsome man between them.

"Hikaru, we are only gardeners on the _Little Love castle show_. Although it is nailing down the ratings, how could they possibly recognize us with the little exposure we have? And it's not you who supposed to be asking that. Kyouya should. He had been in the business for more than ten years now, stressing the fact that he was once the child superstar." Kaoru, Hikaru's twin brother said. It was confusing seeing them talk to each other. There's no point of trying on telling who's who.

"Hmmm, so what's your say Kyouya?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. I guess this town is best for our manager's plan."

"I was not asking about that, but yes, this town is great. They don't recognize us. We could start our careers here. And your father, where is he?"

"In line with work, I call him manager. He is busy talking with the producers about our new show." Kyouya said blankly. "They'll be meeting with us around 4 oclock to talk about this place, whether or not we think we could shoot here for our new show." Kyouya said, with no feelings at all. He pushed his eyeglasses higher to his nose bridge.

"Hey, hey what's the matter big guy. I know you are the mysterious kind, but I can't see through your eyes that you are bothered by something. Right Hikaru?" Hikaru just nodded back lazily.

"It's this reality show is it? Are you afraid of loosing your privacy now Kyouya? Your brothers are popular actors, you should at least try leveling with them. You should be thankful your father is doing all this stuffs for you. If we could push through with this project, we'll be leaving that damn show and be famous! People will be watching our every move. Who knows? They might even imitate how we urinate or something." Hikaru jokefully said. He looked excited. With his loud spoken words, people started to look on them. Not because of recall, but rather, because of irritation.

"I wonder what would we name our show? The adventures of the three gardeners used to be? Whatcha think? Whatcha think? The revenge of the supporting actors? What? What? Hmmm……" Kaoru insisted on asking.

Just then, amidst the brainstorming of the three, a little guy was running, not looking to where he is going in to. He was holding an ice cream on his hand, and in spite the unattentiveness, the little guy stopped as he recognized the colossal shadow he is stepping in to. Lifting up his head, he was shocked to see what he saw.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Honey shouted ecstatically.

Haruhi, carrying a pile of cake boxes walked without seeing what's in front of her. Her sight was blocked by the mountainous pile, but in spite this, he continued walking.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Honey shouted nervously this time.

But it was too late, as Haruhi bumped herself with the man in front of him. And so for the cakes? Just like the popcorn. They all fell on the floor, scattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, here's the next chapter. It's actually my first time to come up of an OURAN fanfic, so please don't blame me my flaws. (Duh… who's to blame then? I guess I'm just making a fuss about my works. I want to inject yaoi, but then.. I'll try making a normal fic this time. I'm still on writing experimenting stage. ENJOY. R and R**

Kyouya didn't immediately realize what was going to happen. He didn't see it coming. Well, the truth is, he literally did; only that he didn't expect that girl to bump him and make all those boxes fall towards him.

"Whow, ouch! That might hurt!" Hikaru gave off a harmed expression. Only by the looks of it, it seems Kyouya felt extreme pain on falling hard on the concrete. Kyouya was lying on his butt with a whole piece chocolate cake smashed on his white polo shirt.

"Goodness, I should have at least looked where am I going! Oh, I have to stand up!! What a waste!"

The girl who is responsible with all this mess is unconsciously speaking to herself. Although she doesn't recognize it, her face was towards Kyouya. It was an awkward position, but she didn't completely fell on him or in the street yet. She managed to support herself with her palms on the road, fighting gravity.

Realizing that scenery, Hikaru' s harmed expression turned into a blush. Meanwhile, the lady who was trying to balance herself lifted her chin. As she saw Kyouya's face only inches away from her, her face turned numb. To her dismay, her arms weakened, thus making her fall towards Kyouya's body.

"Gah!" Kyouya was irritated. He felt the cake on his chest smashing, which later on followed by the lady's chest totally on him. The lady is turning violet now; she doesn't want to stand up from that position.

"_If we are to talk about the principle of probability, how high is the chance for Kyoya to be here in front of me???"_ She also felt the softness of the cake scattering on her shirt, and she is much aware that their bodies are in contact with each other. She was so busy trying not to look on the actor's face, that she didn't recognize that they are lying there enough for her to be more embarrassed later.

But looking on the other side of the story, this incident didn't turned Kyoya on, as he tried to let go off the closeness. He pulled himself back and seated. The lady on the other hand slowly raised herself up in spite her shaking body. Her face was facing down.

"Whoa stand up you clumsy boy, it's a shame she's on top, and you are below." Hikaru teased as he immediately gave a helping hand to Kyouya. Kaoru just snickered.

After pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyouya grabbed Hikaru's hand and stood up. The twins burst out laughing after seeing their good friend with chocolate all over. Being on his most composed self, there were no more bad reactions heard from Kyouya. He just breathed out, and then he shifted his attention to the lady still lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry for being too rude a while ago. It's just that, I hate chocolate. And it's really shameful for me to show myself like this later with our staff and crew. I'm a mess. And so are you, miss---"

"Haruhi! She's Haruhi." The little guy said with sparkling eyes. Honey has to lift his head up to see the towering man. "You know what, she watches you everyday on TV in spite of your unpopularity. She's a fan." He continued.

"A fan is it?" One of the twins asked the little guy.

"Yes. Since your child star days! I am a fan too! But Haruhi adores you more!! I think in fact he's your number one fan!!!" Honey said his high-pitched voice. He is still holding the ice cream from before and he licked it after finishing his sentence.

"_Stop it, Honey, before you embarrassed me more."_ She said to honey in discreet. She was very embarrassed, especially with the fact that the guy he highly thought of is in her front right now. She wanted to believe this all just a dream, but the pain on her hand's bruises just told her that she is in reality. Her body feels really weak right now. She thought she'll scream when he sees Kyoya for the first time, but now that she had, all she wanted to do was to faint.

"What was it? I think you are saying something, _Miss Haruhi_?" Kyoya said expressionless. "It's lovely to meet with a fan. I figured that out earlier when I looked at your shirt." He continued, staring on the chocolate cake-covered printed picture on Haruhi's shirt. Haruhi blushed not just because of the print, but also because Kyoya might notice that she doesn't have anything to be proud underneath her clothes. She immediately wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Ehehehe." She gave off a fake laugh.

"Yes, she has more of that on her closet! She even has a collection of your pictures on his room. Not to mention the life size poster she had on her wall!! Sometimes I see her talking with it, and creepier, sometimes she kisses it. Haha" Honey said with his eyes glistening. He is still holding his ice cream. Haruhi came near to the little blonde and placed her bruised hand on his shoulders.

"And what's more funnier is that she sometimes put a picture of you on her big pillow so she can imagine dancing wit----- AAAAHH! That Aaaah Hurts HARUHI!!!!"

"Hehehehe." Haruhi faked another laugh as she let go off her hand squeezing Honey's shoulder.

"I was just telling him about your pillow!!!" Honey defensively said. "AAAAAAH! Ouch! Why are you squeezing my shoul- AAAAAHHH!!!!"

"_Ha, ha, ha… Gomen; this guy is really a talkative kind. I'm apologizing in behalf of his misdemeanors… Hahahahaha. Sorry, nice meeting with you, Bye_." She was fidgety and extremely shy saying those abrupt last words. Grabbing honey's hand, she pulled him out of the scene with her.

"WELL IF YOU ARE INTERESTED ON SEEING HARUHI'S COLLECTION, VISIT HER HOUSE AT WALLACE STREET!!!!!!!!!" Honey managed to shout while he was dragged by Haruhi. After saying this, Haruhi's pace became faster, and they disappeared from the three actor's sight.

"Hey, that's weird." Kaoru said.

"You say so, but she's a pretty though, right Kyouya?"

Kyoya just remained silent as he is trying to figure out how are they to clean all the mess Haruhi left.

…………………

"Well, well, well… nice mess you got there son." Kyoya's dad said as he sees his son approaching.

"I just bumped in to something, uhm, someone. I was about to change with a more decent shirt, but I figured it out I'd be late for the meeting. I know how time is so important in our world. So hows with the brainstorming with the creative team? Is there any progress? Where are they anyway?"

"We are already editing our first material son. Stop with your decent talks, it's seems to me that your not talking with your father. Nice job by the way. The station already approved our concept. Congratulations son."

"What?" Kyoya asked, puzzled.

His father smiled and looked towards the door of the editing room. Getting the hint, Kyoya entered the room and saw Hikaru and Kaoru already watching the full length of the raw video to be used as a part of the first material. They were again, as to what they are always been, laughing their hearts out.

"Ooooh, so that's why she had that stack of cake boxes!" Hikaru was seated, his eyes not leaving its sight on the television screen. "Whoa! There's one of our staff! He's pointing towards the place where we are walking! What was he saying? I can't hear it… wait wait wait… rewind rewind rewind…."

That was the time when Kyoya came near to the staffs around the TV who was made for previewing raw materials.

"Hey! Man! Isn't it cool? We'll be airing your, or rather… OUR show next month! The first episode is going to be really brilliant! Hey hey… let's rewind it from the very start for our main character! Yes yes, how brilliant you are, but no, we wont be your sidekicks. I prefer to be called— a stunning supporting actor. Maybe next time I'll be getting y big break after this."

Kyoya just remained silent, still not believing how fast things happened. He exhaled a deep breath waiting for the first frames of the video. As one of the staff pushed the play button, the TV showed a wide shot of the three of them walking on the street.

"_**Why are there no people looking in to us? Aren't we actors? Haven't they recognized us?"**_

"_**Hikaru, we are only gardeners on the Little Love castle show. Although it is nailing down the ratings, how could they possibly recognize us with the little exposure we have? And it's not you who supposed to be asking that. Kyouya should. He had been in the business for more than ten years now, stressing the fact that he was once the child superstar."**_

"_**Hmmm, so what's your say Kyouya?"**_

Just then, the scene was cut, and another scene was presented. It was a video shot from the park. A petite black haired girl was walking towards an ice cream van. A little blonde haired guy came on her side soon after.

"**Ice cream!!! I want this flavor Haruhi. Buy me some!! Pretty pretty pretty please?" he blinked with big cute eyes.**

"**Oh, Alright… you've been good anyway… Uhm, one ice cream please, this cookies and cream. Please add 2 scoops…"**

"**And a cherry on top!" Honey interrupted. Haruhi just nodded at the ice cream vendor for confirmation. Just then, the ice cream man flashed a big smile along with lively background music.**

"**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE THE 40****th**** COSTUMER OF THE DAY! And since you also chose the flavor of the day, **_**with a cherry on top**_**… you won 5 boxes of cakes from Goldilock's bake shop!!!" **

**The two of them was shocked for few seconds, and as soon as everything sinked in, they jump with joy, high fiving each other.**

"**Yay! This day is really great! Ice cream and CAKES!! Waaah! Yum Yum Yum!!!!!" Honey said, running in a small circle on his space. Haruhi at that moment followed the ice cream vendor on the back of his ice cream truck. 5 cake boxes were handed to her.**

"**I hope there's no poison on this…" Haruhi joked and smiled at the ice cream man.**

"**Ha! Surely it doesn't…" The ice cream vendor just laughed. "Goldilocks and Dairygold ice cream products are under on only one corporation. Goldilocks are having a branch opened there on that street today. I guess, "this winning thing" is a part of their promotion. You know… advertising people are smarter these days." While he ice cream man is explaining his thing, a guy approached them and joined their talk.**

"**Oh, cakes! I bet you bought that on the new store that opened."**

"**No, we haven't check that store yet. We got this from winning to Mr. Ice cream man. They are giving free cakes for their 40****th**** customer of the day."**

"**Oh I see, it must be your lucky day! You must check the store, they are giving out free cakes too. And who knows? Something lucky might happen to you there." The man said.**

"**More free cakes!!! Haruhi!!! Let's go there!!!!" Honey joined the conversation. Holding his ice cream with his left hand, he used his right to pull on Haruhi's shorts tightly. **

"**Fine, fine! Uhm, mister… where's the new store again?" Haruhi said, managing to balance the mountainous pile of boxes she is holding. The fifth box was just placed by the ice cream vendor on the stack. "**_**Don't be naughty Honey! The cakes might fall**_**!!!" **

"**It's there on Domingo Street. Just walk straight this street then turn left." The guy pointed towards the road. He eyed at Honey and just laughed. "Your little brother?"**

"**No. He's a close friend. And believe it or not, he is older than me. Oh, by the way mister, Arigato, I guess we will check on the store now. Arigato too mister ice cream man! Hey hey Honey will you help--- gah! Oh how he ran so fast! Grrr…"**

"**Sister Haruhi!!! FASTER!!!!!!" Honey just ran signaling Haruhi to move faster.**

"_**Oh, that little guy." **_**A long shot was presented by the video from afar, giving the camera a wider view of the place. It was a shot of Haruhi's back, she was walking slowly towards the street.**

Just then, when the video was about to shift to the scene were Kyoya and the twins are walking towards the park, the television screen suddenly turned black.

"Oopsy-daisy, there's might be something wrong with the wires at the back… Tori, stop walking in and out of the editing room please, maybe you had stepped on some wirings somewhere…!!!!" Kaoru shouted on the top of his lungs. Hikaru tapped him in the shoulder and pointed Kyoya.

"Don't blame Tori, it's Kyoya." Hikaru whispered.

"I can't believe it your airing this without even consulting me. I think I have to talk with my manager first." Kyoya said calmly after stopping the video. He then walked outside the room and looked for his father.

**There you go! It became longer than expected, but I think it could be better if it was longer than this. I know I sucked at endings. Suggestion for the next chapter is highly accepted. Please review. I want to know how you guys think of this story. Ciao. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys… You made it up to here! So don't get bored just yet. R & R 

The door suddenly opened, and the banging sound it caused made an implication it was pushed aggressively. The chimes on the door clashed altogether, making bell sounds that is not pleasant to the ears.

It had just interrupted Haruhi's mother's reverie, as she does some work on the kitchen.

"Haruhi, baby, is that you?" She shouted from the kitchen.

She was washing some dishes. She dried her hands with the apron tied around her waist, and immediately checked the sala.

"Where had you been?" Haruhi's mother raised a question with scrutinizing eyes. No mother will be happy seeing her daughter arriving home with a messy shirt.

"Sister Haruhi was carrying cakes when we bumped--- mpfffff" Honey cannot continue talking. Haruhi placed her cupped hand on his mouth. Honey had already finished his ice cream… it was a long walk from the cake store to their house.

"O yeah sweetie, I heard about the new store and the give away cakes… I will go there later this afternoon myself…" She stopped as she wiped her hands again on the apron.

"So, you had a mini accident with the cakes is it? You are really clumsy- just like when you were still a kid…" Haruhi's mom giggled softly.

"Ha. Ha. Yes mom," Haruhi said embarrassed.

"Honey and I will just go to my room, ok mom! I'll just change clothes…" She said in a fast manner, as fast as how she dragged Honey to her room.

---------

Haruhi closed the door of her room. As soon as the door closed from the inside, the Little Love Castle Kyoya edition 2007 calendar hanged at her door swayed.

"I can't believe you Honey! Why did you do that? What will Kyoya think of me? Just another one of his fans??" She said in a whispery but pitchy tone. She looked at the door as if seeing through it. She wanted to keep the encounter with Kyoya to her mother a secret first.

"Well, you are. Are you not?" Honey teased in his normal voice. He roamed his brown eyes all through out the room and came back to Haruhi's blazing gaze.

"Teehee. Judging alone by your room, I could say that you are a fan. Oh, I get it! You're not just a fan! You are obsessed!" Honey laughed.

"Fine. But why didn't you even warned me that he's at my front?" She was hysterical.

"Well, I did… the second time I shouted your name was in warning tone…" Honey said as a matter of factly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Warning tone, warning tone! Well, I guess the warning tone didn't came to my senses…" She said sarcastically… her soft voice getting louder.

Honey just stared at Haruhi with a big grin.

Haruhi replied with a mocking grin and opened her closet as soon as she turned her back. She inhaled deeper seeing all her KYOYA shirts. It just reminds her of her embarrassment. She shut her eyes and stopped breathing.

She immediately rummaged for a plane shirt- a non KYOYA one.

Honey just laughed watching Haruhi act like a total idiot.

Achieving the task, Haruhi then continued breathing. She opened her eyes, ignored Honey's peals of laughter, and started to get naked.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA…" Honey immediately laid down on Haruhi's LITTLE LOVE CASTLE bed sheet, and covered his face with a pink KYOYA'S face designed pillow.

Haruhi's temper and embarrassment slowly turned in to a questioning one. She then glanced at her chest- still in her bra, and wondered. If this most unlikely perverted guy feels awkward seeing me getting naked… in spite my small boobs…

HA! At least that lessens her feeling of embarrassment to KYOYA that moment.

"Not because you are mad at me, doesn't mean you'll forget I am after all an adult man… I also get---- at --- you know. Is this what I get on helping you to get close with your prince Kyoya???"

B-I-N-G-O. Not because I have small boobs, I am not sexy… ALL RIGHT!!!

Seeing Honey covering his face, and with her new boosting-up thought, Haruhi can't help it but to laugh.

"Really? Hey, hey, look at me now, I am all naked… I can show you full frontal nudity if you like…and maybe even down there…" She slipped off her shorts and threw it at Honey.

"WHAT! YOU ARE WEIRD SISTER HARUHI! YOU WERE MAD A WHILE AGO! AND NOW YOU ARE LAUGHING!!" Honey said, deepening the pillow on his face. He was cute, with all his shaking, but Haruhi wont tell him that. He's cute for a little brother- that's it. She acted as if tiptoeing to Honey and made suspense sounds.

"HARUHI!! HARUHI!!!! I AM STILL YOUNG!!!! HELP!!!!!!"

"Hmm, sorry, I can't sense the warning tone in that one…" Haruhi played more with her own teasing.

"Wah! Stop it!!" Honey stood up and got one of Haruhi's KYOYA FACE designed slippers and threw it at Haruhi. But since his face is still covered with that pillow, (his eyes included) he missed.

Haruhi, feeling all victorious; just chuckled while she change in to a plain yellow shirt and jeans. Not only that he whipped Honey with a taste of embarrassment; she also felt a little relived even though her boobs are little- and how Kyoya already know it.

"WAH. You see, I'll find KYOYA and tell him you WANT him!!!!" He immediately stood up, his face still covered with that pink pillow. Honey then opened the door and ran outside like a hyper kid.

Haruhi couldn't contain her laughter, her arms around her stomach. But then, after dwelling on Honey's last words- it echoed on her mind once again.

Well, now that she thought of it- Haruhi sensed (or maybe forced herself to feel) the warning tone in that one… for the last time Honey said something… it happened. And so, she ran towards the sala to check on the little blonde- before he does something out of her liking.

-------------

Honey was running towards the sala, the pink pillow still blocking his sight. Haruhi's mother saw him and immediately grabbed him by the collar.

"Whatever you are up to- it sure is dangerous." Haruhi's mom gets the pillow out of Honey's grip. She wanted to get mad to the little blonde; he might have bumped in to one of their vases! But Honey's just so irresistible that it ended her charmed.

Honey was speechless, he was blushing. Haruhi's mom was about to ask him why? when their doorbell rang.

Haruhi was on time with the bell. She appeared to the scene- and now she is wearing a plain yellow shirt.

"HARUHI'S ABUSING ME MOMMY!" Honey said.

Haruhi just laughed. And to Honey's dismay- as well as Haruhi's mother. She then get off her grip over Honey and fixed her hair a little bit.

"Aren't you a cutie? Well, well, well.. I really wonder how your parents brought you up…" Haruhi's mom was walking towards the door to open it as she say those words. The chimes made soft pleasurable sounds as the wind blew them softly. The door swung completely open.

"THIS HOUSE IS STILL IN WALLACE STREET IS IT?"

Haruhi's mom just answered the question with a loud shriek.

--------------

Haruhi was in time to catch her mother in her arms. Her mother fainted after shrieking like a young fan girl. Haruhi doesn't know who it was and why… she was far too worried that her mother is lying unconscious in her arms…

"Mom! Wake up," she shakes her mother.

Unlike Haruhi, Honey took time to lift his chin up and take a look whose fault is it for Haruhi's mother condition…

"Waaah! Good thing you are here! Sister Haruhi is sexually abusing me!" Honey stood up, his blush diminishing on his face.

"Yeah-yeah! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY! To hell with you to---" Haruhi suddenly stopped her words… She started stammering.

"I am sorry, Miss Haruhi. I didn't mean to cause any casualty. I am just here to talk with you about important matters." Kyoya (now on a clean polo shirt) said politely. He then slowly stepped one foot inside their house. Haruhi on the other hand remained speechless- her words are likely clogged on her throat.

To get the ball rolling, Kyoya totally entered inside the house and ducked down. After so, he softly touched Haruhi's hands. Haruhi was about to explode, but the contact was only for some seconds. Kyoya just get her hands out of the way for him to carry Haruhi's mother towards the sofa.

Honey was now standing on Kyoya side. Kyoya untied the apron on Haruhi's mom and take it out of her waist. After securing Haruhi's mother, Kyoya faced the little blonde and gave him the apron.

"She has to have her stomach free for normal breathing… I was used to this when I was younger, many of my fans faint just by seeing me… But now, this scenario doesn't happen that much anymore…" Honey received the apron with eagerness.

"Thanks by the way, if it isn't because of you, I would not know where to find miss Haruhi… are you his little brother? I am asking some little time to talk to your sister… if you please…"

"Yes! YES! I certainly want to! If she will not be given a chance to be with you- I'll end up being harassed." Honey folded the apron neatly and placed it in the sofa. "More likely, sister Haruhi is passing to me her sexual frustrations!!!!! To think we are like brother and sisters… isn't that disgusting?" Honey said in a disgusted but still CUTE way.

Kyoya gave Honey a puzzling look. Haruhi was still unmoved on her spot. She was again melting like an ice cream, and she cant hear their conversation because she is still on her floating world.

Kyoya then shifted his sight to Haruhi. "I don't understand miss Haruhi… Miss Haruhi? Miss Haruhi are you ok?"

"Haha! That's what I am saying brother Kyoya! Is it ok I call you brother? Well… you see, like what I had said a while ago, she's wild over you… but now that you're here… she freezes just like that!!!!"

Haruhi suddenly came back to reality.

"NO! NO! WHAT HONEY IS SAYING IS NOT TRUE… I AM NOT WILD OVER YOU... INFACT, I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL…" Haruhi suddenly said out of the blue. A clear manifestation of defense mechanism.

"Good." Kyoya said. A feeling of relief was evident on his face with that short but heavy-meant word.

"GOOD, SO ARIGATOU... thank you for stopping by. BYEBYE…" Haruhi stood up and pushed that barrel chest towards the door. But Kyoya was so strong he ended up still standing in front of Haruhi.

"No, no… you don't get it. I have to talk to you first." Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's hands, still on his chest. This made Haruhi blush some more.

"--And It's all about business" Kyoya said sharply.

"SEE! SISTER HARUHI IS BLUSHING! She's clearly in denial brother Kyoya… SHE REALLY FANTASIZES YOU!!!!!" Now, Honey is laughing. Haruhi was getting hotter. She again grabbed Honey and got the apron as well.

"Ok business it is, but let me clean out some trash first. We cannot talk about business with a foul mouth around." Haruhi tried saying on her most stiff tone. She wanted to sound cold and UNFRIENDLY- she doesn't want Kyoya think she's just one of THE FANS.

"SISTER HARUHI PUT ME DOWN!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" Honey shouted from afar as Haruhi lock him on her room. Something like '_shut up or I'll shed my clothes here in front of you._' Was heard from inside the room. After some seconds… Haruhi immediately came back.

"So what is it you want to talk about? Make it fast because I don't have the luxury of time like you stars do…" Haruhi said in her trying hard coldest voice ever. But it was evident its all made it. Her knees are shaking, her whole body jumpy, her cheeks all hot, and her voice a little bit shaky.

Sucky? YOU BET! I'm loosing confidence you know… Hahaha. Review if you want me to stop, or most importantly if you want me to continue:P


End file.
